


Good Catholic Boys

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Catholic School, Incest, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, all of them are in the choir balcony with flies undone when their parents think they’re working on a school project. Honestly, Dean doesn’t give a fuck about their reputations with both their mouths and their hands on him working him into a frenzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Catholic Boys

A hand claps over his mouth just as Dean hears a clattering come from below them. Breathing through his nose, fingers digging in to his cheek, he whimpers and tries to hold it all in. Between his legs, Jimmy’s wide blue eyes flutter and stare up at him. On his right, Cas is pressed close with a glare, and a hand almost suffocating him.

Below them, in the apse of the church, someone is rustling around. Probably the priest. (The twins’ father). The brief burst of noise dies with an echo and there’s shuffling. Dean presses his back to the balcony ledge and tries very, very hard not fuck his hips up into Jimmy’s mouth.

Cas peels away from his side and kneels up to peer over the edge of the balcony, fingers still splayed over his cheek octopus like. Jimmy goes back to sucking his cock. Dean can see the goddam smirk on Jimmy’s face around it, pink lips stretched wide. Nipping at Cas’ palm as he squirms, Dean pants through his nose.

Smacking him lightly against the cheek, Cas settles again.

“He’s gone.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Dean tightens his grasp in Cas’ shirt and brushes his other hand through Jimmy’s hair. Spit dribbles down Jimmy’s chin, darkens Dean’s khaki slacks where they were jerked open.

“He’s pretty, isn’t he?” Cas’ breath is hot along his throat. “Tell him how pretty he is, Dean.”

Taking a shuddering breath as Jimmy sinks his mouth down lower on Dean’s cock, he stutters, “Yeah, ah shit, yeah, Jimmy, so fucking pretty, look at you baby.”

That gets him a contented little hum, tingling along his shaft. Dean’s white shirt is unbuttoned, Cas’ hands spreading over his chest. Pants bunched low on his waist, Jimmy settled between his thighs. The church is warm, sunlight multi hued through stain glassed windows. It’s dusty in the choir balcony, rows of fold up chairs set out. There’s an organ - pride of the church - to the left. Shit, Cas’ fingers were made to play something else. Plucking at his nipples, rubbing circles across his flat chest, squeezing at nothing.

“Jimmy,” Cas’ voice is all affection, “I know you can take more than that.”

Pink cheeks flushed, spit shining wet on his lips, Jimmy narrows his eyes up at his twin and pushes his mouth down further. It’s a fucking miracle. Wet and so hot in the cavern of his mouth, Dean tries to hold still but he fails, needs to fuck himself as deep inside as he can, hips jerking. He’s trapped between the two of them. Jimmy has strong hands on his hips. Cas cradling him, kissing him.

There’s lips against his own, wanting. Dean opens so easy to it. Cas is rougher with him, more insistent. An arm curls around Dean’s back and the other slides down to sink fingers into Jimmy’s hair. Dean kisses him. Filthy boy. Corrupt and so hungry. Cas is the one that everyone suspects. The one that all the teachers give detention, the one always grounded by their parents. He’s supposed to be rebel.

Jimmy is the one that shoved a safety pin through his belly button. There’s a little silver charm, with a dangling bird, that threads through his navel. But Jimmy still looks like the picture of innocence with his hair brushed neat, his shirt starched, his manners impeccable. Jimmy has straight A’s and he’s in all the right clubs and he puts on the white vestment to play altar boy on Sunday. Everyone loves Jimmy.

Cas, he’s just…. stuck. There’s something in him that’s so loyal and Dean can’t figure it, because he tries so hard to create an air of doesn’t give a shit. Dean’s not sure if Cas follows Jimmy, or if it’s the other way around. Cas is the one Dean gets grass stains on his khaki pants with during recess, Jimmy’s the one that stays after school to tutor him in math.

Of course, all of them are in the choir balcony with flies undone when their parents think they’re working on a school project. Honestly, Dean doesn’t give a fuck about their reputations with both their mouths and their hands on him working him into a frenzy.

Jimmy was the first to go to his knees.

He usually is. Whether it’s in the pews for prayer, or in the choir balcony that’s become their place, sinking to his knees first to pull Dean’s pants open, get his mouth on Dean first, make his brother curse.

Sometimes Dean can’t really tell the difference between the two of them. The only thing he has to go on is Jimmy’s piercing. With his head thrown back, a mouth on his cock, hands spanning across his chest, teeth against his neck, Dean can’t really tell which is which.

Only, it’s Cas’ deeper voice beside his ear that demands, “Swallow.”

So Dean knows which one is on his cock. Which one is staring up at him, throat working, pulsing around his cock taking everything as Dean bites his lip and tries not to groan too load.

He’s not sure if their father is coming back.

Jimmy is sweet. Licks at his cock, base to tip, everything swallowed down and cleaned up. Pants still on, tie still fixed.

It’s Cas that fucks his tongue into Dean’s mouth and twists his nipples.

“So, what’re you gonna do?”

Dean has no idea. He doesn’t even need to decide when Jimmy drapes himself across Dean’s lap and roughly tugs Cas’ slacks open. Gets his wet lips wrapped around his brother’s cock. Sometimes Dean wonders how long they’d been doing this. He can’t even study for his driver’s permit yet. The two of them are an extension of each other. Did they do this together in junior high, did they ever measure against each other, see who was the biggest twin. How old were they when they stopped taking baths together, or had they ever. Do they still crawl in each other’s beds at night…

Dean’s parents had been fighting about this. Well, not this. About school. Mom had wanted to send him and Sam to private school for a better education. Dad had just wanted them to get some kind of education. So yeah. He and Sam ended up here. Private school, St. Mary’s. Maybe it’s better, Dean doesn’t really know and he doesn’t really care. He met the Novak twins here.

He is sure as shit getting an education but it isn’t about math or history.

Cas leans back against the balcony and spreads his legs wide for his brother. Jimmy, pressing the both of them down, heavy weight stretched across Dean’s lap. Loose limbed and suggestible, Dean curls closer to Cas, works the buttons on his shirt open. There’s dirt stains on the elbows, wrinkles and a little hole at the collar. He’s soft and warm under Dean’s hand, a sparse swath of hair across his chest. Dean will never admit that he’s jealous.

Head leaned against Cas’ shoulder, Dean watches Jimmy suck him off. Faster and more aggressive than he is with Dean. Spit wet and loud, a cavernous echo in the church and Dean swears they’ll get caught. Cas’ arm loops around his waist and squeezes, breath hitching. White seeps from the corner of Jimmy’s lips and he keeps sucking, blinking wetness out the corner of his eyes as he fucks his mouth down all the way and moans. Cheeks splotchy pink and nose flaring.

Jesus.

Pulling off with a pop, Jimmy sits up and back on his heels, wiping the back of his hand against his mouth and smiling. Dean’s cock is still out and wet, softening. Cas’ chest heaves as he catches his breath, grunting as he pushes himself up.

“Jimmy, you’re such a slut.”

Jimmy laughs.

His cock is obvious in his slacks, long hard line pressing out. Dean pushes forward to shove Jimmy back and he goes down with a grunt, elbows braced against the first step up to the choir chairs. Dean fumbles a few buttons of his shirt open, gives up, stupid tie still knotted, pulls his pants open and nudges down between his thighs. Jimmy’s licking his lips watching Dean, still.

On the outside of Jimmy’s leg, Cas stretches beside them. Grasps his twins cock and strokes it in front of Dean’s face.

“Gonna show us what we’ve taught you, Dean?”

“Hey, I’m catching up,” Dean protests.

Wrapping his lips around the head, he lets saliva drip from his mouth, trickling wet over Cas’ knuckles where he’s still got a hand around Jimmy. Dean still needs to psych himself up a little, spends his time tonguing around the head and sucking. Jimmy bites his lip and doesn’t say much.

Fingers push through his hair, Cas grips hard and pushes. “You can take more.”

He can, yeah. He’s got this. Bobbing down, tongue sliding over the hot skin of Jimmy’s cock, Dean stretches his jaw and takes it as deep as he can but he still coughs when it hits the back of his throat. Cas pulls him up by his hair, guides his motions. Dean just focuses on sucking. He’s curled over Jimmy, one hand braced on the floor beside him, the other arm folded over Jimmy’s thigh. Cas’ pull in his hair is rough, makes a tingle spread under his skin, cock already getting interested again. Dean’s surprised himself how much he likes this, likes how one twin will use him like a tool on the other. Cas isn’t very patient though. Pulls Dean up and stretches down to suck his twin’s cock himself.

Sinking all the way day in one slide, Dean watches wide eyed from his close up view as Jimmy’s cock presses out from inside Cas’ throat and Cas doesn’t even gag. Clothes half open, cheeks red, hair spiked by sweat and eager fingers, Cas goes at it with all the enthusiasm he doesn’t apply to his schoolwork.

Dean shoves Jimmy’s shirt up, flat stomach quivering, little belly button piercing shining. Dragging his fingers over Jimmy’s skin earns a stuttering gasp. Dean does it again, and again, tracing patters over the ridge of his hip and down the crease between his legs, cups his balls and squeezes as Cas sucks him off. It isn’t long until Jimmy’s pink mouth widens on a wordless cry and he shoves his up into Cas’ mouth. Stroking the warm skin behind his balls, fingertips ghosting light over his hole, Dean watches Cas swallow, eyes shut, hunched over his brother.

Jimmy sits up, legs still wide. Pull’s Cas’ face in and kisses him sweetly. Cas turns it dirty. Insistent. Passes his brother’s spit into Dean’s mouth. Grins at them and moves between them, hands roaming.

“We should go back downstairs,” are the first words out of Jimmy’s mouth.

Cas sighs. “Ungh, do we actually have to work on our project?”

“We probably should.” Dean hates to admit, but he actually does need Jimmy’s help on the science project.

His pants are still a little dark with spit at the crotch. Dean leaves his white shirt untucked to cover it, tie undone. He gets a ruler to his knuckles a lot for being messy. Jimmy makes sure everything is buttoned and tucked and his hair flattened against his head. Cas still has a few buttons undone when he picks up his backpack and heads down the choir stairs.

Heading through the nave to the door that leads back into the school, Dean nearly jumps out of his skin when the priest comes out from a door in the back of the apse carrying candles. Cas groans.

“Boys! I didn’t know you were around, aren’t you working on a project?”

Jimmy smiles, “Yes, father, but I’d dropped my rosary and I couldn’t find it. Dean and Cas were helping me look.”

“Oh, that’s nice of you boys.”

“Uh, yes sir.” Is all Dean can manage.

Cas is still shuffling closer towards the door.

“Do you need any help with your schoolwork?” Their father asks.

“I think we’ve got it covered.” Jimmy nods.

“All right. Be ready by six at the Eastern entrance and I’ll give you all a ride home.”

Dean nods too, “Thank you, sir, I appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem,” the twins’ father waves him off and shuffles around the altar to replace a few candles.

Cas is already gone when Dean tugs on Jimmy’s hand and pulls him along. Sometimes he wonders if their father even suspects anything. If he can even comprehend that his only two sons are anything but good Catholic boys.


End file.
